friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Girl Who Hits Joey
"The One With The Girl Who Hits Joey" is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on February 18, 1999. When Joey starts dating Katie, he finds she packs a painful punch. Ross has trouble making friends with his new neighbors. Plot proposes in a last ditch effort to make Monica forgive him.]] Having learned of the relationship between Monica and Chandler by seeing them going at it from the window of his new apartment, Ross confronts them. He is furious at Chandler at first, mistakenly thinking the latter's taking advantage of his sister, but his anger vanishes on the spot when they tell him that it's a serious relationship. Since he is the last of the friends to discover the relationship, Chandler and Monica don't have to hide anything anymore, and they quickly become a much-discussed subject of talks in the group. Things with Monica and Chandler start to go wrong when he starts to freak out about the relationship when his friends start to make long-term-relationship jokes, such as he and Monica having kids and having Ross as a brother-in-law. The friends also get to meet Joey's new girlfriend, Katie, a very nice and cheerful young woman with a wacky personality who unfortunately for Joey is also constantly energetic - so energetic, in fact, that she keeps playfully punching his arm, only as a little girly banter in her mind, but he finds this insufferable because she's rather strong and keeps accidentally hurting him, but she thinks he's only joking when he actually tells her this (most likely because of the ridiculous way in which he does, although she does seem to at the same time be rather oblivious to the fact that she's hurting him). When he decides to break up with her, he wears six sweaters on top of each other to cushion the punches, but Rachel saves him the trouble of transforming into a punchbag when, after Katie playfully punches her on the arm a few times and accidentally hurts her also, she retaliates in anger by kicking Katie's ankle, hurting Katie, who is furious and demands that Joey stick up for her. He refuses, however, hoping that she will consequently break up with him-and she does, much to his delight. At his new apartment, Ross receives a visit from Phoebe with an assortment of house-warming gifts worthy of her fantasy. At the same time, the president of the tenants committee, Steve, greets Ross and tells him of Howard, the retiring handyman, explaining that a party in Howard's honour will be thrown soon. But Ross ruins the conversation when he refuses to chip in $100 for the handyman he never even met. Steve misunderstands and gets the impression that Ross is a selfish cheapskate. He depicts Ross as this while talking about him with everyone in the apartment block, causing them all to take a dislike to him. Annoyed by this, he tries to organize a party for everyone to explain the reason behind the refusal, but ends up going to the party everyone's having for Howard. He's even more surprised to find Phoebe there, especially when he finds out that she chipped in the $100 and that everyone likes her. Things go even worse for him when he unknowingly cuts and eats Howard's cake. Just as he's about to be kicked out of the party, Phoebe jumps in to defend Ross, but ends up criticizing and insulting her new friends, who kick both her and Ross out of the party unceremoniously. When Chandler talks to Monica about all the jokes the friends have kept making, he makes the immature mistake of trying to pass off their relationship as "casual". Monica gets angry with him and storms out, avoiding him when the two get within talking range. When he insists on speaking to her, she tells him to start figuring out how to solve their relationship problems for himself. Now in a desperate situation, Chandler tries to make up with her by taking Ross and Joey's advice of making a big gesture. What he manages to do, however, is screw up again - this time in a good but very unnatural sense - by proposing to Monica in front of everyone just to say sorry. Monica graciously turns him down (much to Chander's relief) and takes the relationship-problem-solving responsibilities back.. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Willie Garson - Steve Soleil Moon Frye - Katie David Dalton - Guest #1 Linde Gibb - Guest #2 Stephon Fuller - Guest #3 James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Adam Chase Quotes *'Ross': Chandler!!! Chandler!!! (He opens the door to the apartment but is stopped by the chain; Chandler and Monica quickly stop making out and try to get dressed.) Chandler, I saw what you were doing through the window! Chandler, I saw what you were doing to my sister! Now get out here! *'Chandler': (To Monica) Wow! Listen, we had a good run. What was it? Four? Five months? I mean, that's more than most people have in a lifetime! So, good-bye, take care, bye-bye then! (He kisses her and starts to climb out the balcony window.) *'Monica': What are you doing?! *'Chandler': Oh, I'm going on the lamb. *'Monica': Come on Chandler, come on, I can handle Ross. (They go to the door. Ross is trying to stick his hand through and undo the chain; Monica pushes his hand back.) (To Ross) Hold on! (She opens the door.) Hey Ross. What's up bro? *(Ross spots Chandler and starts chasing him around the kitchen table. Chandler runs and hides behind Monica.) *'Ross': What the hell are doing?!! *'Rachel': (running from the guy's apartment with Joey in tow) Hey, what's-what's going on?! *'Chandler': Well, I think, I think Ross knows about me and Monica. *'Joey': (panicking) Dude! He's right there! *'Ross': (To Chandler) I thought you were my best friend, this is my sister! My best friend and my sister! I-I cannot believe this! *'Chandler': Look, we're not just messing around! I love her. Okay, I'm in love with her. *'Monica': I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way. I'm sorry, but it's true, I love him too. *(There's a brief pause.) *'Ross: (happily) My best friend and my sister! I cannot believe this. (He hugs them both.) (To Joey and Rachel) You guys probably wanna get some hugs in too, huh? Big news! Trivia * When Ross hugs Joey and Rachel in the opening scene, both Joey's and Rachel's hands are under his left arm and Joey's forearm crushes Rachel's wrist. When they separate, Rachel shakes her injured wrist and mouths "ow." This reaction appears to be real, rather than part of the script. * In the first scene in Central Perk, everyone in the gang is sat with the person they share a storyline with (Phoebe and Ross, Monica and Chandler, Rachel and Joey). * In this episode Rachel said she thought of a great wedding gift for them. However in The One After 'I Do' Rachel's gift to them is peeing on a stick. So we will never find out what the gift she was thinking of. Goofs * When Ross is eating Howard's cake, the frosting on his face changes between camera angles. * When the guys are discussing Chandler's "big gesture" in Central Perk, the green coffee mug on the table changes to a different green mug between camera angles. *When Ross is putting on his name labels, he is holding a whole pack, but when he puts on the Dr. Geller badge he only seems to have two. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes with Joey's name in the title